My Only Regret
by IsabellaKitten
Summary: My name is Buffy Summers, my Only Regret is when i chose to leave my life as Hermione Granger... This is that decision coming to bite me in the arse.
1. Diary Entry Prologue A Bit of History

A/U: Now, Before you all lynch me for not updating the Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter story, i would like to say in my defence, i did try, however this idea wouldn't leave me alone so i decided to put it up and see how people took it.

* * *

><p>My name is Buffy Summers.<p>

I am 18 Years old; I go to Sunnydale high, with my best friends, Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris.

That is the normal side of my multi-dimensional life.

See, here is the complicated part... or one of them at least.

I'm also called a Slayer.

Thanks to '_the prophecy of the Slayer_' I was chosen to defend this world again supernatural threats; Luckily for me, my Watcher, Rupert Giles, has taken the post of the librarian so he is always close by to help me.

He is the only one to know my past... my real past.

You see, I was not born Buffy Summers... I was born something different.

Well, I was different full stop... you see I was born a witch.

Normally not an issue, I mean Willow practices magic and rituals with Giles all the time.

However my magic is different, it requires a wand and we could do all sorts of things with it.

I even got training from a special school in Scotland, it was called Hogwarts.

Now you have an idea of how strange my life is, I guess I might as well tell you the name I was born with.

I will always remember that time with fondness.

The time I was known as...

Hermione Jean Granger.

My best friends at Hogwarts were Lavender Brown and Jasmine Potter...

Jasmine... she was the love of my life. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw although she could have been fitted into Slytherin with the mask she wore most of the time; I had been sorted into Gryffindor, the same as Lavender.

During the first few weeks, my time was not the best, I was picked on a lot and teased for my knowledge but it hit a peak on Halloween, when Roland called me a nightmare, I went and cried in the bathroom for the rest of the day.

Now, I will be honest, I was planning on writing to my parents and asking them to get me out and get me home; What I was NOT expecting is to be saved by Jasmine Potter, the-Girl-Who-Lived from a mountain troll of all things.

We became close friends after that; I mean it's not something you can go through together without bonding. After I explained why I was in the bathroom in the first place, she got this look on her face that made me wish it was never directed at me; it was... Ice Cold Fury.

Now I should make a quick note that she is a Redhead, Blood Red yes, but a Redhead... Normally that would mean a lot of shouting; However due to her childhood, that fury is connected to a Slytherin Mindset and Ravenclaw intelligence.

Looking back I would describe the feeling that came off her magic as a Snake, tightly coiled and just waiting to strike. She vanished for the entire day on Saturday, before reappearing at dinner with a look of satisfaction in her eyes, she wouldn't tell me what she has been doing but the next thing I find out is Ronald was in the Hospital ward with severe damage to his Male Genitalia, luckily for him he could still have children, as well as mental scarring, he kept whimpering about a "Demoness" that was stalking the halls.

I went to the Library and confronted her as she was reading an Advanced Book on an obscure branch of magic. I still get dumbfounded when I think about her response, she just got up, patted me on the head, said "your welcome" before sitting down and going back to her book like she was never disturbed.

We became both best friends socially and utmost rivals academically. We were both at the top of the class for everything, Even Professor Snape, our Potions Teacher, had lightened up on her after he figured out she was 1) not like her father at all. 2) One of his best students and 3) has a temper to rival a Hungarian Horntail.

During Second year, I became friends with Lavender Brown, we ended up bonding over hair styles of all things; while I will never want her covering my back in a fight; I will never doubt that she is a goddess at looking good. She helped me straighten my hair so it was silky and smooth instead of my bushy mess. I wanted to get it sorted after realizing I was crushing hard on my best friend.

Her expression was something that made all the work worthwhile.

Third year... I nearly messed up our friendship... she got sent some books that she said she didn't order, they were some of the latest and very rare apparently... I don't know why I didn't believe her but I didn't when she told me she had checked for curses, I was looking through the library with Ronald who was using this as an excuse to 1) get close to me so I can do her homework and 2) fine out stuff about Jasmine, who he had been lusting after.

She apparently came searching for me and overheard me saying that I didn't trust her and left again in tears, I didn't see her for the rest of the day and the wards on her stuff, which I was normally able to pass, had been reset, stopping anyone but her getting near it, let alone into her trunk. She ignored me for 2 weeks before I cornered her in the great hall and demanded an explanation. Well...suffice to say, I, along with everyone else, got a very firm reminder that she 1) is a redhead and as such, has a lethal temper and 2) Also has a large lung capacity, it still makes my ears ring just remembering.

One of the students had gone to get the headmaster, I think his presence was the only reason she didn't try to get spell practice on me, and anyway he heard the argument and demanded, in his normal cheerful manner, to be given the books for tests. Since it was revealed last year, she made no move to hide that all of her passwords and Wards here in parcel tongue, making it impossible for even the headmaster to get through without wasting all of his energy bring them down... and even then they would probably strike back before falling. She handed them 5 books before demanding that all of us leave while giving me a cold glare that made me feel both very small and very alone, like I was back in first year again.

At the end of the year, she was given the books back after the teachers made sure they were clean. She then proceeded to make them look like fools by vanishing them and telling them she would never be stupid enough to hand over the originals and said she gave them duplicates made by the _Geminio_ spell. I think I saw Professor Snapes lip twitch, he always seemed to enjoy when the headmaster was made to look like a fool.

She ignored me for the train ride home and every letter I sent was returned unopened until half way through the summer.

I came back home after going for a walk around the area, as I had taken the habit of doing in my depressed state. When I walked in, I heard my parents talking to someone; I walked into the living room and stopped dead at seeing who it was.

Jasmine was sitting there, looking every part of a Pureblood heiress that she was, talking to my Father about his job and what his plans were for the future. After getting over my shock, I looked at the floor and felt very small again when she didn't even look my way, I fled upstairs to my room and locked myself in, falling into an uneasy sleep.

I woke up a lot more relaxed that when I fell asleep, I didn't have to wonder why when I realized my head was resting in someone's lap and fingers with gliding through my hair, making me purr. The most soothing part of the scene was the quiet singing I could hear, letting me know it was Jasmine who was with me.

I listened to her sing quietly to me before she gently sat me up and began talking; she went through what she heard at the library, to the torment of the nightmares she has had because of my careless words. I broke down and cried, speaking about how horrible I had felt, how I thought I had destroyed my first friendship.

When she pulled away after helping me clear up, I did something unexpected...

I kissed her.

It was nothing major or over the top, just a chaste kiss on the lips. we were both stunned at the kiss and I swiftly moved onto the books for next year, I could tell she wanted to talk about it but I didn't give her the chance, afraid she would say she didn't feel that way about me.

Our Fourth year was... Interesting, the Tri-Wizard tournament was hosted at Hogwarts. Someone was stupid enough to enter Jasmine in as a fourth Champion, they obviously did not know her, The moment the headmasters had followed her into the back room and asked if she put her name in the goblet, she demanded they brought the goblet into the room, once they did she pointed her wand and muttered a very long incantation that flowed through several languages before swearing in French, Making Ms. Delacour choke and blush, Bulgarian, making Mr. Krum snort, and even Mermish, making Headmaster Dumbledore cover his mouth to hide his chuckles.

After they got her to calm down, which took several overpowered cheering charms, she explained what she found to the other champions, explaining why the cup has an Individualization Barrier and what has been done to bypass it*, while the headmasters and headmistress checked over her findings, during that time she firmly assured Cedric that he is the only Hogwarts champion and that if she had to compete she would find something else to represent.

After it was determined that she would still have to compete, she pointed her wand at the goblet of fire again and frowned after several colors flow off the cup and into her eyes. She took the Headmaster to a corner and spoke to her, she never told me what it was about but the headmaster frowned before going to his office.

She made it through the first task easily, coming out on top, they next time that was an event of note was the Yule Ball, everyone was nervous about it, even me.

Now I was not nervous about dancing, I've been able to dance since I was 6, I used to get lessons every week, including the waltz... no I was more nervous because the person who I wanted to ask me was very unlikely to ask me.

So it was a rather big surprise when a week after it had been announced, she took me into an empty class room and asked me to go as her date. As you can imagine I instantly agreed, although I was very put out when she wouldn't show me her dress, and I pouted fiercely for several hours whenever she looked at me.

On the night of the ball we agreed to meet at the hall and I would wait in the hall with the other Champions and their dates, who I had become friends with as Jasmine wouldn't let them sit unless I was allowed to stay. I think all of the males had instant lust and even several of the girls as well when she appeared on the top of the grand staircase.

Now at this point, my jaw was on the ground at how stunning she looked, while the back of my mind pointed out two things. 1) She has stunning taste in dresses and 2) she wanted to match the medieval feel of the castle.**

The night was completely magical for me, we danced all night, and our last dance was a slow dance. I will never forget the feel of her hands holding my body close to hers, she whispers softly into my ear. "Be mine." I simply nod before she tilts my head up and kisses me softly on the lips in the middle of the dance floor.

The rest of the competition was nothing special, except for the slight embarrassment of the judges and the amusement of the crowd during the second task, they had to collect a person they missed most from a merpeople village in the Black Lake, well after all of the others dived in, she simply put her wand to her throat, cast a _Sonorus _charm to amplify her voice, she sticks her head in the water and politely demands the return of her hostage, which was me, when they refused she started going through a selection of threats, getting progressively worse until Professor Dumbledore, who had been translating for the other judges, winced and refused to continue, stating that he was sure that the judges would like to keep the food in their stomachs.

They very quickly returned me to her when she started projecting her thoughts into the middle of the mervillage, unfortunately the other champions had been there at the time and caught some of the images, so unlike their respective headmasters, they DID lose their Breakfasts.

After the final task, Jasmine had been kidnapped but returned 30 minutes later, looking like death warmed over. She placed a mask that would make Daphne Greengrass, the 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin, jealous before marching to the headmaster, dragging him and Madame Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, into a private room.

They completely ignored spluttering Fudge because after last year, they all knew he was an idiot and wouldn't be any help.

A Tense hour later and they came back from the headmaster's office, the headmaster looked grave while both Jasmine and Madame Bones looked like Christmas came early.

Madame Bones declared that due to her extremely high test results and dueling skills, Jasmine was made a temporary Hit-Woman, the first thing she did was stun Lucius Malfoy, who had appeared while they were gone, and arrested him for dealing with groups who are working against the Ministry.

That summer she was tested repeatedly against the Auror Groups whenever she was in the Ministry Building and whenever she wasn't she tried to be with me or at her normal home during the summer.

Fifth year was a learning experience to say the least. Using an Old Pureblood training law, Madame Bones was able to grant Jasmine the support and Authorization to help train students to defend themselves and fight in such a way that the Minister couldn't do anything because it would anger every pureblood who follow the old laws.

Myself and Jasmine kept dating, going all the way through the year, I followed her into the Department of Mysteries, after she had called several Aurors and hit-Wizards and witches who had been trained by Jasmine and helped train her. We met Death eaters in the Hall of prophecies and we held our own easily since Madame Bones has given All the Fighters permission to use the less addictive Dark spells and Jasmine had given me permission since she had trained me personally to help develop my resistance to the addiction.

We had nearly defeated them when we met Bellatrix Lestrange, her Husband and Brother in law. The fight got harder but Jasmine was holding her own against the Witch; unfortunately, things took a turn for the worse when Sirius arrived and started dueling.

There is a very large different between Jasmine's and Sirius's dueling style. Jasmine has a _finesse _that comes close to the Headmaster's. However unlike the Headmaster who only uses Transfiguration, Jasmine uses spells that causes large damage to a small area while barely affecting her magical levels.

It's why she is an expert duelist, she can go on forever while others use high power spells and drain themselves quickly.

But most importantly, she ends the fight quickly, no taunting, no banter. It is a simple, _Wham, Bam, thank you ma'am _and onto the next target.

Sirius however, He decided it would be a good idea to taunt Bellatrix.

It got him killed.

Jasmine showed that she had some creature blood in her because as she ran, she would vanish into a shadow and reappear a few feet ahead in the direction she was running, which was after Bellatrix Lestrange. Jasmine got her revenge by using an Ancient Chinese Spell.

We had finished dueling and were restraining everyone when we heard the shout of "_Gǔ bàozhà._" and then a high pitched scream before silence.^

We thought it was over until we heard another battle start, we raced to the Atrium to help only to stop when we find the Dark Lord and Jasmine trading spells at such a rate that following it was like watching Fred and George Weasley finish each other's sentences.

Magic started to fill the area, making my shoulders feel heavy from the pressure. I kept my eyes on my Girlfriend who was starting to use curses that told all of us as well as Madame Bones and Headmaster Dumbledore, who had just floo'd in, that she was planning on ending it here, today.

Everyone was getting light headed as the fight continued past the 10 minute mark, everyone had fallen to the ground and put up seriously strong shields so they don't get hit by stay spells. Everyone believed that it couldn't get more intense but everyone's jaw dropped when they starts casting in parcel tongue only, making all the spells look _Avada Kedavra _Green.

The Dark Lord appeared to get annoyed that a mere child was matching him spell for spell and cast _Fiendfyre_ forming it into a large serpent. No one was sure what could be done to fight it when Jasmine cast the spell "_umbra serpens._" the spell saturated the room in dark magic and made the Dark lords eyes widen in both surprise that she knew the spell and fear that it was being cast against him.

Everyone gasped as their shadow left them and formed into the shape of a Golden eagle, the same size as the Dark lord's serpent. it screeched out before diving at the serpent, the shadows easily surrounding the flaming serpents and making it thrash around for 2 minutes before going limp. once it stopped moving the eagle moves back, screeching in triumph before diving at the dark lord who was too shocked to move as it surrounded him and imploded, leaving his scream to echo through the building.

No one dared move, no one dared to hope that it was the end, I stared at the Jasmine, who eyes glazed over before she collapses. I jolt into action and race over to her, checking her for a pulse and calling for someone to help.

It took 4 weeks for her to wake up from the magically induced coma. I wasn't even allowed to visit her as she had to be kept in a special room because her body kept bleeding out all of the dark magic that would have consumed a lesser woman.

When she woke, she was... different, she was a bit darker but even more attentative of my needs and treated me like a princess. When I say she was darker, she was to almost everyone else, She would snap at people more, the Icy Glares and the Mask was used more and more in public. I never blamed her, I never would but it does get you slightly depressed when your girlfriend can't show her emotions in public anymore.

Sixth year was a lot calmer, Professor Snape was a lot calmer and happy now that he didn't have a master to go to, he even held me and Jasmine back before showing her his forearm, Jasmine merely repeated the process all those years ago, she patted him on the head, told him "your welcome." and walked out. I really wished I had a camera to get the look on his face captured for the newest Edition of _Hogwarts: A History. _

That Christmas I didn't get a present from Jasmine, only a note saying we have to talk. I was not in my best mindset when I was approached by Rupert Giles and his associates, telling me of the Prophecy about "the slayer". Now yes, they told me I would have to move away, and because I wanted to delay the, almost certainly, bad conversation with Jasmine, I accepted their offer.

What I did not expect was them to fake my death and change everything about me while heading to the states, a place called Sunnydale. When I discovered what they did... I was fairly pissed off and nearly killed more than a couple of them. After they told me I could have no more contact with the Wizarding world in case someone discovered my real identity, I was pissed off but I agreed.

Agreeing is my only regret.

* * *

><p>* = "cup has an Individualization Barrier and what has been done to bypass it" this idea belongs to <em>Seel'vor<em> and his story "The Real Us." - This is subject to chance if he denies me the right to put this in the story.

** = the Dress i imagined Jasmine in for the Yule Ball is linked to my profile.

^ = _Gǔ bàozhà_ = "bone explode" in Chinese - Also if your wondering, Jasmine hit Bellatrix between the shoulder blades, the scream was when her back burst open, she quickly died of blood loss during the battle.

Real and Review... Definately Review please, every idea and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM helps me get better, i would prefer if Flamers would stay away but it is your right to comment if you feel that you must, if you are going to be a flamer, then do not be anonymous as i would be more than happy to answer any complaints you might have. =)

But for those of you who help me get better and point out some flaws, i get on my knees and thank you gratefully before giving you a hug and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

RedEyedFallenAngel (REFA) = the Creation of the Acronym goes to _Oceanbreeze7_


	2. Vision, New girl and a long day

A/N - this chapter starts during second series, during the buffy episode "School Hard"

* * *

><p><em>I walk through the old abandoned church, looking for Angel. I jump slightly when I hear a creek of a door in the main room that he has been sleeping.<em>

_"Angel, are you here?" I call out as I enter the room; I look around and sigh softly when I don't see him. I turn around to leave and a loud thump sounds behind me._

_I spin around expecting to see Angel and scream when I see Angel; Bloody and broken on the floor. _

_I jump and look around wildly as an ear splitting screech fills the room, making my heart beat wildly. I hear a scraping noise and freeze before slowly looking up; The sight I find makes my heart freeze._

_Twin eyes, Iris's wreathed in violet flames, glare daggers at me from under a hood that hides the rest of the face._

_I begin to walk backwards, never taking my eyes off those glowing eyes. I trip on something and fall backwards, accidently taking my eyes off the figure to look down._

_My head snaps up at the screech and I pale and scream when appears in front of me in a swirl of smoke. The figure raises an obviously feminine hand that has claws and slams it down into my stomach-_

I shoot up out of bed and look around wildly, my hair plastered to my head with sweat. My hand darts to my stomach and I give a sigh of relief at my undamaged skin. images of my dreams flash in front of my eyes and I get up, rushing to the bathroom as I feel my dinner wanting to escape.

Next Day - 1997

"I just don't know what it means Giles, I feel like I should know the person but nothing rings a bell." I speak tiredly to Giles, having been kept up all night by the vision.

He looks up at me curiously for a second before looking down again. "Could you please describe what you saw again please, there must be something that identifies who it is." He speaks quietly but clearly as he goes through the aisles of the library as I begin to talk.

"There wasn't much to see, she was covered in a cloak that hid most of her body, I think she was wearing a dress or something underneath, you know the type of dress that would be worn to a ball about 50 years ago. She had violet eyes with darker flecks that moved so it looked like flames from a distance. I think I saw a few locks of raven hair poking out of the hood." I bite my lip as I stop speaking before picking up the bucket as images flow through my mind again.

I frown and look up when I notice the unnatural silence that descends the room to see Giles frozen, his skin ghostly white and I look of fear in his eyes. "Giles, what is it?" I speak quietly and move slowly toward him.

He flinches slightly at my voice and begins moving rapidly to his office, I only catch a couple of words as he mumbles to himself. "Possible…can't have…not ready… watcher council…" I sigh quietly and wait for him to snap out of his thoughts before looking at the book he put down and spot the title of the section he was reading.

_Serenity Le Fey_

_Serenity Le Fey is believed to be the first demon to live in the human plane._

_First appearing in the time of Merlin and Morgana, she was discovered unconscious by members of a nearby village and taken back to their home; however they quickly turned on her when some of her wounds started to heal by themselves. They proclaimed her a witch and tried to burn her in the middle of town however whenever the flames got high enough they froze around her. _

_She was banished from the village and forced into the forest surrounding King Arthur's castle, she was discovered preforming magik by servants of Morgana and was taken to her. She was declared Morgana's Apprentice and daughter in secret before being taught how to control her magik with a staff and without such a focus._

_It has been written that after Morgana's battle with Merlin, before he could deliver the final blow to end her life, Serenity rose from the shadows and spirited her mother away after banishing Merlin across the battlefield._

_The battle had taken a heavy toll on Morgana and she didn't survive her injuries; Serenity constructed a statue of her mother before burying her body in the base; previous attempts to destroy the statue have met with death as the statue has defensive abilities that originate from the ruby placed on top of the staff that the statue holds._

_After burying her mother's body, Serenity travelled the world to learn about different cultures before vanishing._

_After much research by the council it is discovered that she re appears every 100 years or so to travel all over the world and learn about the different cultures before vanishing to sleep in an icy palace in Greenland. It is believed she created the palace using magik._

_All attempts to approach have been met with different reactions:_

_Harmful Intent: frost bite and burns._

_Curiosity: Severe Amnesia for 12 hours._

_People who had unknowingly stumbled onto the sight suddenly remember they have to be somewhere else. _

"Hmm, reminds me of an intent ward with some defensive measures." I mumble quietly to myself as images of my warding lessons appear in my mind.

I jump slightly at Giles voice behind me. "That's what I thought when we first started studying about your world so we could contact you properly, you see she was my main study project. When we first become watchers, we have to write a paper and study a demon of our choice, I chose her." He looks down at the book and sighs softly. "She's one of the most lethal demons ever to walk, having dealt with several slayers who had just finished and were getting ready to relax and enjoy life."

I frown and sit down heavily as this demon plagues my thoughts. "Is there any chance that this isn't a vision and just a dream?" I ask quietly, almost pleadingly.

He looks hesitantly as he begins to speak. "Well, I guess its po-" we both look to the door as it bursts open to reveal Xander.

I grab my bag after I hear him finish speaking. "Buffy come on, it's time for class" I groan and nod to Giles before following Xander to physics. _I hate high school._

After Class

"Hey Xander have you seen Willow lately?" I ask curiously, missing my red headed friend.

I hear him sigh and look up at him, slightly concerned as he opens his mouth. "She has been meeting with this new girl in town, apparently she is a witch but a different type to Willow so she is trying to see if she can learn this new type any easier than the one Giles has books on." He stops and looks out the window.

I move to see and gawk as I see Willow and, I'm guessing, the new girl hugging. I look this new girl up and down to take in her appearance as any self-respecting girl would.

She had fiery red hair that looks like it's been styled and colored so that in fast winds it would look like flames. Pale skin that looks flawless, not a blemish, and looks like it would never burn. Long lashes that surround sharp emerald green eyes with gold flecks that sparkle with intelligence. Full pouty lips that have a devilish smirk at something Willow just said. She is wearing a black hooded jumper with a Chinese symbol on the back, a pair of dark jeans that hug her legs and arse, showing off strong thighs. She has a Messenger bag resting against her hip with the strap going to the opposite shoulder, the bag has a detailed picture of two wolves together.

All in all, she looked stunning.

A gasp and intake of breath from Xander next to me shows that his thoughts are the same as mine. I quickly grab his hand and pull him towards the doors wanting to get out there and meet this person. I smile as he rushes next to me, no longer needing to be dragged.

As we approach the table they are working at, I gasp and freeze when I see the new girl pull out a wand and point it as a newspaper on the table, making it float.

I didn't realize I stopped, as such I wasn't ready for when Xander comes running into the back of me, knocking us both down and attracting the attention of the pair.

I look up and grin at Willow before looking at the new girl to see her eyes widen before they go hard just a feel something brush across my mind. I snap my mental shields up by reflex before gaping in astonishment when it doesn't stop the probe. I look away just as the memory of my talk with Giles when he recruited me floats through my mind.

My mind runs into overdrive at how she could have done that before catching the end of a conversation. "I'll see you in a few days Willow so we can continue out lesson." I look up to see the girl packing her bag, leaving just the paper on the table. "Keep the newspaper you could use it as research on media in my world." Willow nods happily as she looks down at the paper; I look down just as her eyes look over me and Xander before she steps away silently, walking towards the car park.

I follow her with my eyes silently as I stand up before looking to Willow to find her head still buried in the newspaper. I frown as she speaks. "Wow I didn't know execution was still legal, her world must be behind on the times." I look up and freeze when I see the title of the newspaper.

_The Daily Prophet_

I take a deep breath and try to keep my voice normal as I speak. "Does it say who is being executed?" I look down, not noticing the confused look I'm getting from both of them.

I hear willow turn the page before speaking quietly as she quotes the article.

_Death of a Hero or a Dark Lady?_

_By Penelope Clearwater_

_As my loyal readers know, Jasmine Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived, was arrested a year ago for the death of Muggleborn Hermione Granger and her subsequent attempt to rise as a Dark Lady. (Read Article: The Dark Lady) _

_The Minister, working with Headmaster Dumbledore, had decreed that Jasmine Potter used too much Dark magic during the final battle between her and the Dark Lord Voldemort and became addicted. Jasmine Potter was placed in Azkaban Prison: Maximum Security Sector so she couldn't cause any damage or corrupt others while the courts decided what her fate will be._

_At the press conference yesterday in the Ministry of Magic, Minister Fudge said this. "After much deliberation and research, it has been decided that, to prevent her from rising as a Dark Lady herself or training future Dark Lord and Ladies, Jasmine Potter will be sentenced to death through the veil tomorrow at midday." _

_As readers of the article "the Dark Lady" will remember, we used a quote of Lavender Brown, best friend of Hermione Granger; We went back to her after the conference and asked for her opinion on what was been decided._

_"This is one of the stupidest things the ministry has ever done, being second only to their election of Fudge. Jasmine loved Hermione with all her heart and was going to ask for her hand in marriage after the school holidays ended; there is no one less likely to be killed by Jasmine."_

_Well, it is up to you, my readers, how do you want to see Jasmine Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived._

_A hero who saved all of us from Voldemort or as a rising Dark Lady?_

I take a deep breath and hide my emotions behind a mask, letting a frown appear on my face before looking at the date on the newspaper to see it was yesterday's. I look at my watch and close my eyes slowly as I realize that, taking time zones into account, Jasmine will have just gone through the Veil.

I open my eyes and look around, seeing everyone getting into cars and heading home before looking at both of my friends. "I'll see you both tomorrow; I'm going to head home and try to get some of my work done before parent-Teacher night." I speak as normally as I can, hug them both before walking to head home.

That night

I stare at my reflection in the mirror as I brush my hair softly, having been straightened and dyed blonde, as I stare while the reflection of haunted chocolate eyes stares back at me.

My eyes water as words float in my mind.

_"Jasmine potter"_

_"Sentenced to Death"_

_"Murder of Hermione Granger"_

I look down and whimper slightly before quickly wiping my eyes and go back to brushing my hair just in time for mom to come into the room

"is that a split end?" I pick up a strand that hangs in front of my face before looking at mom as she begins to speak.

"I got a letter from the school today." I look at her reflection with polite curiosity while a ball of lead settles in my stomach. "It was a reminder about parent-Teacher night." I swallow thickly and think to myself, _This is going to be along night_

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

_Oh yeah, long night._

Unknown Location – Unknown P.O.V

I watch from the shadows, hidden in the scaffolding as the Anointed one talks to the other vampires about how to deal with his Slayer problem.

I smirk as Spike makes his entrance and have to muffle a snort at the mention of Woodstock. _You were doing more than watching your hand move for 6 hours _I sit up and look close when Drusilla comes in, I wasn't expecting the masterpiece of Angelus and Darla to still be walking. I listen to her ramblings before sending out a pulse of energy with a smirk.

She gasps and lowers herself to her knees as she holds her head. Spike moves close to her quickly.

"What is it Dru?" he speaks quietly that no human would hear, but he is in a room full of vampires, everyone heard fine.

"Oh my, such beautiful darkness; such a wonderful feeling." She gasps and looks up at everyone before focusing on spike. "She is awake spike, Grandmother is awake." Everyone was looking at her confused until she whispers in spikes ear.

"The little girl's Dark Angel in china."

The time I first met William the Bloody.

_Flashback_

I walk quietly down the street wearing my traditional hooded dress, letting my voice flow through the street as I sing a truly enchanting song only to stop as I hear coughing down a side alleyway.

I walk gracefully down the dark path and stop next to a small girl that looks no older than 8, dressed in rags as she tries to sleep. I lower myself gently next to her.

I brush her hair gently out of her face, softly waking her up before speaking. "What are you doing in such a place little one?" I stroke her messy hair softly as I speak in fluent Chinese.

She coughs as she speaks in a quiet voice. "Nowhere else to go ma'am, no-no one will take me in."

I sigh quietly and close my eyes as I speak, already knowing the answer. "Where are your parents?" I look down at the girl before pulling her into my lap, letting her lean into me and take my warmth.

"They died ma'am, when I was 4." I sigh quietly and kiss the top of her head to show her a small amount of the affection she has been starved of.

I smile and look down as I hear her ask quietly. "Are you an angel ma'am? Only angels and my parents could be this nice to me."

I tuck her head under my chin and speak softly. "No, not an angel, much to dark to be an angel." I bite my lip before speaking. "Would you like me to pretend to be an angel and deliver you to the waiting arms of your parents?"

I smile softly at the hopeful look in her eyes. "Please my angel, please take me to them." I pick her up and kiss her neck softly before whispering.

"alright little one, i'll pretend to be an angel as I guide you to heaven where your parents wait for you and you can be among true angels." I gently bite her neck, making sure she doesn't feel any pain.

Just before I feel her heartbeat stop, I hear her final words. "Thank you, my Dark Angel." I gently remove my fangs and lick my lips, to rid myself of the blood.

I rest her down and cover her gently before looking up at the entrance of the alley to see a man and a woman watching me quietly. The woman walks up calmly into the light, revealing herself to be Drusilla, and hugs me before speaking "that was beautiful Grandmother."

I smile softly before speaking to them both. "A cold bitch I may be, but even I won't leave a child to suffer because of the ignorant choices of foolish mortals."

I watch as the male enters into the light. "Grandmother, may I introduce William the Bloody" I smirk as the rumors flow through my mind.

"Ah yes, I remember, I heard rumors of someone following in the footsteps of Angelus, a pleasure." I lower my head slightly toward him as a pleased looks appears on Drusilla.

_End Flashback _

His eyes widen as he also remembers that night. "How is she awake, it's not her time yet, is it?" He whispers to her, no longer paying attention to any of the others.

She smiles and closes her eyes as she speaks. "No it isn't, she was summoned somehow." I close my eyes and decide to give her a gift.

Drusilla gasps and stands up as smoke rises and swirls around her before entering her through her nose and mouth.

After it finishes she pants and stare at nothing for a second before a small smile appears on her face as she whispers into the air. "Thank you Grandmother." She grins as a flame appears in the air before it begins to write, leaving a trail.

_Your welcome dear child._

_I will be with you soon._

I smile at the happy expression on her face before turning and silently leaving through the window.

Department of Mysteries- Unknown P.O.V

_I walk down the hallway cautiously, wand at the ready after receiving a notice about activity in one of these room. _

_I walk into the time room. A room full of Time-turners and a giant hourglass. I slowly move forward, examining the shelves when I hear a scream._

_I turn and dart through a different door and end up in the Hall of Prophesies, I pay the globes no mind as I sprint towards the scream. I jump and burst through a door, only to end up in a nearly silent Death room._

_The only noise being the whisperings coming from the Archway in the center and the veil of death._

_Looking around to make sure the room is clear, I move forward slowly towards the veil until I'm standing next to it, watching the fluttering of the curtain._

_After determining that whatever the scream was, it didn't come from the veil, I turn and go to walk back out._

_I scream as I feel something grab my hair and pull me back into the veil. _

_The darkness consuming me. _

* * *

><p><em>R &amp; R- constructive critism is always welcome.<em>


End file.
